


White Book

by Divine_spirit_01



Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: Attacked, Kidnapped, Magic, Own-story, inveted illness, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_spirit_01/pseuds/Divine_spirit_01
Summary: Kidnapped, Attacked and Beaten  Originally on Wattpad known as The Gifted One by Bunny_Spirit they both up to the same amount chapters Im trying to update both at the same time





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A war, hundreds of years ago a Great War broke out; however it is not like what you’d expect, of course there was pointless death but no this war was amongst the wizards and witches over mass amounts of power. They fought over a book in the book held the key to mass amount of power, the White book, but the book sensing danger vanished after several years of non-stop fighting, thus ending the War. Countless lives lost and the Magic world revealed to the humans.  
Centuries later a child is born with great amounts of light magic hidden deep within them, another power struggle begins. As the child is separated from their mother and grows a normal life with the humans, war soon rears its head over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1

Ami

A secret that is what I hold. A secret hidden deep within the flesh that holds my body together. A secret that could mean life or death for the people of this earth, I remember being called the gifted child; the one shall hold the world in their hands. I do not know this for sure but that is what the White book told me that I shall be the one to free or enslave this useless world and its reckless ways, however if my magic was to fall in the wrong hands then it could mean total disaster.   
My name? That would be Amiyah but I prefer to be called Ami. The name I was given by my parents, two lovely people shame that they’re always gone before I get home and sleeping when I get up. Hard to believe I am only sixteen, with the amount of trust I have gained not just from my parents but also from those at school. Hmmm, school I almost forgot that I have to go to the stupid fair on the field. I guess since it’s for charity I don’t mind all that much. But lately I felt as if someone been watching me, not only last week had someone broke into my house and went after the White book so since then I have always carried it with me everywhere making it look as if it something as harmless as a text book, but the stares don’t stop when I get to school, there’s a group of kids that say their siblings but just lately have been staring at me like they know what I truly am.

It freaks me out that I must ride the bus to school with these stare all around me. Thankfully today I cannot feel those stares; I guess even weirdo’s need the weekend off, Saturday such a great day, I climb out of my black satin sheets and on to the cold unforgiving floor, I’ll be glad when the carpets get put down, I dress into some clothing that I’m comfortable in, like my black skinny jeans and a sleeveless top with the design of marvel logo. I peek my head round the corner of my parents’ room and see them both fast asleep. I quickly pack my medicine in my bag, in case of emergency my mums’ voice running through my head, I head down the stairs my bag in tow, the post hasn’t been delivered yet, guess mum and dad can pick it up later, I grab my key from the hook by the side of the door and call out quietly “Bye, guys. See ya later” not expecting a reply I head out the door and to the bus stop, as nice as it was living ‘closer to nature’ I had to annoyingly get a bus everywhere.   
The bus didn’t take too long to arrive, nor to get to the school, looking at the exterior it looks like a high quality normal school, however this school teaches magic to it students, those at this school are very special, for this school contains a mass amount of wizards and witches, although a few humans go here and we are not allowed to use magic on the site unless authorised or under extreme circumstances by which I mean if an evil/dark wizard were to attack we’re allowed to defend ourselves. The reason were not allowed to use magic isn’t because of that health and safety shit that the teachers tell you it’s actually because at a young age are paths in life aren’t decided, course the path can be influenced by light or dark, but truth is certain mages can only use certain elements or can’t control elements and instead can move objects, speak telepathically the like. 

Once on the school ground I’m greeted by my best friend Lucius, she can be really touchy when it comes to feelings just don’t piss her off whatever you do; she had great blonde locks it’s a shame that she cut them short, but then again getting ask out every week by guys and girls must have really bugged her because one day she just cut it off but her hair when to a charity so she doesn’t care, plus now most student look up to her for what she did. Today she was wearing a superman t-shirt and dark blue jeans that lit her hair up like night square. At that moment a teacher approach us, they had dark brown hair cut just above the shoulder and was wearing a blue and white suit “Hello, girls…” the teacher said with a slight northern accent.  
“Hi, Sir. Um which way to the field” Lucius asked politely. I understand why she asked as the school is shut off during weekend except to the staff, so the students and families would have to cut around the main site and go to the school field.  
“Follow the signs put up and you should find the way alright” He motioned to a sign to the left of us with arrows stating which way to go, however what unnerved me was the actual teacher for this was the first time seeing him but there were no other teachers here maybe he’s going home, I sure do hope so.   
Me and Lucius followed the sign as the teacher had said but came to a dead end, turns out construction was going on here. As neither of us knew what to do next we decided to look for another way around, when “Hey, you two” was shouted behind us. Simultaneously we both looked around to see the weird siblings standing in an arch way that earlier was covered in film. Although the siblings have been here nearly as long as we have this was the first time actually talking to them, from what I understand the oldest is in our year, strongly built in the shoulders and chest area, he had chestnut brown hair and a pair of deep blue eyes, he was wearing a loosely fitted grey top and a pair of skinny jeans. Then there’s the one in the year below ours, much like his apparent brother he has a strong build but blonde instead of brown hair and the same matching blue eyes, he seems to me as though he was scowling, he was wearing what looked like a black jacket zipped up and the same coloured jeans. Plus the adorable twin sisters in year 7, they had coral blue hair and the same eyes as their brothers; they didn’t seem to notice we were there and were content on their little game, they both wore a single dress one wore a silver one the other a bronze colour with a small ribbon tied at the back. 

“Jonathan, right?” I yelled across the space between us, he nodded to the question. “How do we get to the field?” I asked after walking a bit closer and notice the table that block a path right to them all.  
“It’s right through here but the table wasn’t here earlier” he said whilst chuckling a bit. As if noticing my expression of how do we get across he declared “Climb across, looks stable enough.” A warm smile to his face gave me some reassurance.  
“Come on Lucius” I stated, climbing on to the table and walking across swiftly with Lucius in tow. I reached the end of the table and Jonathan extend his hand in a gesture of kindness, I took his hand and jumped down, I didn’t expect him though to keep hold of my hand, as though it was a life-line, I attempted to jerk my hand back but his grip was too tight. I lifted my head to his and we met eye to eye but his face was concerned, as though he wasn’t sure if what he was doing was right, “Jonathan, let go” I demanded, and as if shocked he loosened his grip enough for me to slip my hand out. I notice that it had gone quite around me and Lucius, who at this point had jumped down, and was watching the rest of the siblings who were now blocking the only path to the field where faint noises of laugher could be heard.   
“Excuse, us” asked Lucius, but the siblings didn’t move a muscle, by now the twins had stop playing their game, all four siblings were staring at us, it was quite unnerving.  
“Let’s just get this over with already, we’re bored” complained the twins in perfect unison. The middle child lunged forward, with speed that would have caught a vampire off guard, directly towards us, more specifically towards me, I turned just as he would of hit me instead he stumbled and sharply turned to face us once more, my eyes were on him, whilst Lucius watch the other three. His eyes were sharp and focused on target, the short table to the left of me; I was reluctant to use my magic, I didn’t wish to harm them nor the humans on the field that wasn’t too far away. He looked like an animal that had caught his pray, I didn’t dare take my eyes from him, watching his every movement no matter how small, I could hear Lucius behind me sounded as though she was having a tough time defending off the rest, he lunged again, I jump to the right away from the mad man the third time before he tried to charge me I ran at him catching him off guard and he dashed to the side in attempt to escape my rampage, but I wasn’t aiming for him I aiming towards the table.   
“Girls, go help him” I heard behind me as I managed to get one foot on the table, followed by a short “Ok” the other foot coming up, I was still dashing to get away when I felt an icy grip catch my ankle and yanking me off of my feet, I fell face first on to the table biting my lip in the progress, taste the the coppery blood fill my mouth I’m pulled from the table and on to the floor scraping both my knees and elbows on the concrete floor, my stomach bare to the floor as my top had lifted its self-whilst being dragged, then a sharp pain at the centre of my spine bringing a sea of cold darkness with and the last thing I hear is the cries of Lucius nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan 

A deep feeling in my stomach, guilt, it weight me down as I looked down at the unconscious girl on the car seat, her head lolling back and forth as we went around the corners, she looked peaceful in her sleep, but I couldn’t help but feel guilty she didn’t ask for this and yet…  
“Your hung up on the fact we had to drug her, aren’t ya?” asked Daniel, the big idiot to my left in the car.  
“Well, yeah you weren’t exactly kind and you didn’t follow the plan” Daniel just smirked he never followed the plans that I made, and whenever they failed he would always pin the blame on me just because I’m the oldest.

I remember the time that we first met, I was 11 he was 10, the mistress found me, after my parents had died I wondered around alleyways staying as far away from my abusive uncle as I could, she found me and took care of me, she then introduce me to Daniel, he was the first, the girls join us later but since we first met he never like me nor the girls when they came along. It really bugs me he can be such a selfish prick, but it his eyes that draw me in they, unlike the rest of the git, show that he’s really afraid of allowing others in. This makes me afraid of asking about his past, so I try to avoid asking and instead end up losing myself in his gaze.  
The girl began to moan as the car pulled to an abrupt stop outside the manor, we’re here already, “Yay, now the fun bit” said sarcastically by Daniel, with that same smug look on his face he leaped out the car and called back “You can grab her, she looks too heavy for me to pick up.” 

The twins both looked at each other, they know how much of pain in the ass Daniel can be but the look on their faces suggest they weren’t comfortable with this either, I put my arms underneath the girl’s still limp body, her hair falling with the take of gravity, she was actual very light, lighter than any girl should be, one of the twins picked up her bag from beside her and they carried it together, it almost looked as if they were struggling to carry the black back pack, it can’t be that heavy, can it?

The manor looked bigger than usual the windows juddering out like misshaped teeth, I wonder how she’ll feel once she wakes up but for now we’re to put her in the infirmary so the doc can make sure nothings actually wrong with her. I placed her on the bed and girls were still struggling to pull the bag up the stairs, I ran back to give them a hand, bloody hell this bag much heavier than it looks “How on earth did she manage to give us such a hard time lugging this thing around” asked Lena whilst huffing very heavily. Once we managed to get the bag into the white room, the smell of disinfectant hitting us all, the doc was already finished looking at her and had a sour look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Doc?” asked Lyra her voice was pricked with worry, she’d only just met her already she worried about her wellbeing.   
“Well…” CRASH, the doc words were tone out by what sounded like someone trying to break the barrier, not trying had broken through the barrier whoever it was nothing was stopping them from coming in. All four of us ran down the stairs to defend our home, I was last to go down the stairs the last thing I heard was coughing and wheezing, had she woken up, no time to check I must defend my home I will not lose another one.


	4. Chapter 3

??? 

“They finally arrived back, good.” I think to myself. The servant bowed then retreated back to the front door where they were posted, in case I gain any surprise visitors, I look down the room most would call it a thrown room, however I am not a queen for in our world we do not have a monarchy, although we do have a sort of government and as the humans would say I am the prime minister, or in other words the one in charge but I live behind the scenes, the government is nothing but a show for our people whereas I’m really the one in charge. 

I hear their voices before I see them, they must be arguing again about what I don’t know the topic always seems to change. Then three of them went up the stairs towards the infirmary so they must have gotten the child and as if to confirm my suspicion Daniel waltz into the room like it was no big deal “Is the deal done?” I asked.  
“Yeah, we did it. Although why’d you want us to bring a mundane here I don’t know” him and that damn attitude but then again with a past like his it’s understandable.  
“That’s for me to know Daniel.” I can understand his curiosity but there are some things my children do not know. At that sudden time I felt something snap, the barrier, I stood from my chair and began making my way down the room, “Guards!! To the front of the castle, NOW!” I yell, Daniel giving me a very worried look as I passed him to the doors, the guards not far behind me. I reach the front of the castle in record time, looking beyond the gate I see him and his army…

Jonathan

After running down the stairs we see the guards already heading towards the door, so I wasn’t imagining it someone really has attacked the castle. But why? We see Daniel coming up behind the guards, although he usually he have that idiotic grin on his face but this time it was serious and in his deep eyes was worry, we joined him at the back of the guards and headed to the front of the castle. There beyond the rubble of what was once the gate, that we had entered only ten minutes before, was an army the size of the entire force posted at the castle doubled at least, a deep feeling in my stomach told me this wasn’t going to end well.

A man dressed in silver plated armour, with blood red hair and a pair of deep black eyes, came forward on a chestnut brown horse he came a couple of feet away from his army, each one of his soldiers wore a mask, wait a minute they look almost as if they’re hollow grams. The man sat proud looking at us on slightly elevated ground and spoke in a voice that resonated the ground “Well, lookie here it would appear the Courtess was waiting for us” I felt a deep wave of anger fill me, I didn’t like this cocky bastard nor any of the tricks he could ever pull. 

“Dryton, you have no business here” the mistress replied calmly, but the look on her face said was anything but pleased to see him.  
“Now now Samantha there’s no need to be so hostile, I mean what kind of example are you setting for the children” he spoke whilst glancing at the four of us, I was tempted to smack the look right off his face. “And if Ami…”  
“You have no right to say her name” the mistress voice this time cracked, and he acted as though the mistress words had hurt him, “What on earth do you want here” the lady’s voice once again broke.  
“My dear, I came for the gifted child…” I was shocked; it’s unbelievable how can the gifted child be here unless it was some kind of trap but what if it wasn’t then who was the gifted child, no wait it couldn’t be… at that time Dryton lifted his arm and red sparks began to emerge, he aimed towards the castle and before anyone could respond he fired. The shot hit the castle at such velocity the earth began to quake and the building fall apart, he had hit the building right next to the infirmary, with any means the building began to catch fire, that’s when it hit me the girl she was still inside in fact she was now trapped the Infirmary only has, no had one exit and that bastard just blew it to smithereens, but something was walking forward in between the flames it was…

Ami 

I woke to a coughing fit I leaned over the side of the bed, wait bed, and carried on coughing till I could no longer feel the liquid in the back of my throat, taking deep breaths I opened my heavy eye lids, I saw what appeared to be a ward, hold on am I in hospital did I have another attack, no this ward was different. I took in every inch of my surroundings as it helped to calm me down, wait my bag, the white book, where are they I thought in a panic when “Amiyah, calm down, before you make yourself worse” whit clamed out loud.

“Whit, where are you?” I asked back still looking from the bed looking for some sign of my bag.  
“By the door, someone very rude decided to drop me” this helped me calm down some degree, I swiftly throw my legs off the bed and headed towards the door no doubt about it my bag was here behind the open door no wonder I could see it from my bed, looked as if someone had kicked it here, then it dawns on me it was eerily quiet in here not a single sound. I quickly take whit from my bag and sit back on the bed and opened the book on my lap “By god, I thought I’d never see light again.”   
“You know why I keep you in bag, so quit complaining. Beside, something doesn’t feel right here” I wheezed out the last part.  
“Hmmm…” I could feel his magic seep out to inspect the area for potential threats “everyone appears to be outside, but I can sense dark, forbidden magic…” at this I stood up and went to the window at the far side of room opposite my bed and stared out but what I could comprehend this situation isn’t going away by itself, I looked down to see an army and a single man facing it, it was… no it couldn’t be, before I could think his name or as to why he was here, he fired a single shot at the ward. He must have sensed I was here why else would he decide to attack now; the shot he fired hit the stair case behind the door sending it up in flames, the flames licked the door frame but didn’t come into the room, I have to do something I cannot let him get away with this, taking one last look out the window only to see their shocked face watching their home burn and his a smirk I going to smack that look right off of his face the cocky bastard.

“Whit, what can we do to get rid of him?” I asked walking to the door, the flames going wild as though at a raving party. I walked past the rubble of what was left of the stair case the flames having no effect and moving aside as walked towards the gaping hole in the wall, I could feel Whit flip through his pages to find the perfect spell to get rid of this grade A bastard, my power surging from the in depths of my body I began to cast the spell…

Daniel

This bastard thinks he can destroy my home and get away with it, inside I feel my rage burning just like my home, the more I watched it burned the more my anger grew inside me but what made this situation weird was the mundane was walking out of the fire, in fact it looked like the flames were moving aside for her, she held something in her hand it glimmered in the sun light, she appeared to be flapping her gums with her eyes shut. She began to glow her hair raising slowly the whole world seemed to slow down and go dramatically colder; the light began forming together and as though it couldn’t get any bigger it fired directly towards us, but more towards him. The mundane can perform magic, very powerful magic, wait these two know each other it clear he was aiming for her but quite obviously missed. The magic hit the target dead on, billows of smoke and dust drafted from the crater were the man once stood, she’s that powerful then how come she didn’t use her magic earlier…  
I just stare at the crater, his entire army now missing, I can feel the temperature returning and the speed of the world return to normal, what I didn’t expect was him to walk out the hole looking worst for wear “Well, looks like little missy showing her true colours” he yelled whilst stumbling from side to side, I turned to see how ‘little missy’ took the complement instead of standing in the gaping hole she was floating towards us in her arms was a white book it was open but instead of landing she hovered above us all.  
“You know full well that I could of done worse”   
“Yes, yes that was the only warning I was getting I take it”  
“Just leave or else it will be the final warning” she began to raise her voice to look on her face said that she very serious about this. She began to lower herself to the ground the air pushing away as she landed precariously before us all, she was still wearing the same clothes we had picked her up in, the book she held in her hand looked blank perhaps she the only one that can read it or something.  
“This isn’t over, not be a long shot” he yelled losing all of the grace he had before, with a few mumbled words he vanished.  
Her shoulders became un-tense and her head dropped a little she muttered under her breath “I don’t doubt that…”


	5. Chapter 4

Jonathan 

Half an hour after the incident the stair case to the hospital wing is already under construction, the soldiers are going through every room to check that no one was injured or if any of the enemy was still lurking around even though the girl told us everything was fine soon after the mistress started to bark orders, even the barrier was replaced. The girl, Ami, I think her name, was sat on the grass where she had land and hadn’t moved since, she sat crossed legged, her eyes glazed over as she stared over the span of land the only decoration is a road that stretches out further than belief, with that same book on her legs, I had only seen pictures of that book it was called the white book, and only the most powerful wizard is supposed to own it as the book only present itself to the one it believes to be worthy, but it pages were blank maybe it’s just a fake, but somewhere deep down I know it’s the real thing.

None of us dared to approach her in case something might happen after what she had just done none of us would stand a chance, however the mistress set three of the guards to watch her whilst the mistress ensured everything was put back to normal, Lena and Lyra were holding each other’s hand whilst watching her, Daniel had gone somewhere guess he wasn’t it expecting that to happen just as much as the rest of us. I could hear wheezing perhaps she an asthmatic, her body started to shake as she began to cough and she wouldn’t stop she kept coughing it sounded as though something was stuck in her throat, I slowly walked up behind her, her back was hunched over one hand to her mouth the other was holding the now shut book, I could hear something whispering in deep voice “Calm down, Ami … Where’s your medicine?”  
“In my (wheeze) bag” followed by more coughing, wait medicine that means she suffering from some sort of disease or illness, but the stair case to the infirmary hasn’t been completely fixed yet and that’s where her bag sits, I watch her carefully as she tries to stand up but her legs unable to take her weight collapsed, the white book fell out of her grasp, the soldiers were unsure what to do.

“Don’t stand there go get the doctor” I yelled at them, with that all three of them ran towards the castle, I looked back towards the Ami her right hand was smeared in a deep red blood, the girls were at her side Lena rubbing her back, whilst Lyra picked up the book and handed it back to Ami. I walked around and kneeled down in front of them, Ami had blood tricking down her chin, her eyes closed as she focused purely on trying to breath but the her breath came extremely wheezy and very short, I put my hands on her shoulders as she began to sway back and forth, she was losing consciousness as well as too much blood, but why is she bleeding so much she wasn’t injured early, was she? 

Mistress Samantha 

After the strange fight, if you can call it that, I set to re-building the barrier around my home, I also sent the soldiers to go repair the damage done to the stair case. With the barrier rebuilt I had to call the council members and inform them about what had just accrued, a scowl furrowed on my face as I head towards the main chamber with the doctor not far behind. The doctor was the first person to ever trust, he was the one who had informed me about A…Ami…Amiyah, I felt a tear slide down my face even thinking about her breaks my heart, Amiyah the baby girl I never got to see grow. I quickly wiped away the tears that were rolling freely down my face and approached the phone in the end of the hall way, the doc stay behind me the entire time I was on the phone to the council after informing on the predicament that the castle had just faced they agreed to come round and even increased the staff around the building.

Sigh… “My lady…” doc began however a solider came running from the bottom end of the hall.  
“Doctor… we…need the…doctor” he wheezed once approaching the doctor and myself, I look closely to the solider, he’s one of the men I sent to watch the girl whilst I dealed with the broken barrier, I needed to speak to her about the spell and more importantly the book she was holding its was just impossible for her to have that book.  
The doc spoke in a deep voice, “What is it, why am I needed” concern growing cross his face quickly.  
“’wheeze’ the girl she just started to have a coughing fit… she tried to get up but fell down again…” his heavy breathing now gone, “she said something about medicine in her bag, so the other soldiers went to go get it from the hospital wing” then that would mean no one is watching her.  
“Wait, is anyone watching her!” I demanded.  
“Jonathon and the girls are still with her” with this me and the doctor were heading back outside and sure enough the girl was still their however she was laying on her back, her head in Jonathon lap, even from here I could see the crimson liquid dribbling down her chin. 

The doctor took off at running speed, I picked up my speed too and shortly approached them all the doctor had a stethoscope to her chest but you didn’t need one to hear her short hitch breaths, she had both her eyes closed as though she could no longer keep them open, Jonathon expression was beyond worried and so was the girls, they both stood up but Lyra’s head was buried into Lena’s shoulder as she couldn’t stand to see the sight before her, I could understand why this was horrifying. How any of us didn’t know astonished me the worry on the doctors face grew deeper as Jonathon began to speak, “Doc… Doc what's wrong??”  
The doctor “I'm not entirely sure it would appear that something is eating away at the walls of lungs… this is the first time I’ve ever seen it so severe.”  
“Wait what do you mean Doc?” we each looked towards the doctor, “Does this mean it some kind of medical condition?” Jonathon continued to ask.

The doctor didn’t reply to the question, but then a coughing sound came from the girls lap, the book, it flipped open it cover to the first page and began to speak “No… it’s a type of curse, and obliviously the stronger the wizard to cast it the stronger the curse” I couldn’t believe it so it was the white book but why would this…this child have it.  
“Then why did you ask where her medicine is!?” Jonathon voice growing more and more hysteric.  
“Because a while back, about eleven years to be exact, when this first happened Ami parents hired an exceptional wizard to see Ami… and well as you can guess that’s when he first told us what it was …… but the only way to undo it was for the wizard who cursed her…” from what he was saying it wasn’t hard to figure out the only way to cure her properly was for the original bastard who did this was to undo it. “ As you could imagine her parents were unset but he did give Ami a way to prolong the effects of the curse, which to a normal human would appear to be an inhaler. So obviously she carries it around with her everywhere.”  
At that time two soliders came running towards us, one of them was carrying a bag in their hands...

Ami

I sat staring out at the field where the bastard had been, Whit was sat on my lap, I was breathing very carefully feeling the thick liquid rising in the back of my throat. The wind began to pick up a little cooling me down some degree, I knew that there was six other people out here with me but I don't care to speak to them, I was thinking as to how he knew I was here, did they bring me here for him to attack, no, if they had then he would of known where I was exactly instead of sensing me out. These thoughts continued to buzz around my head until my thoughts began to make panic, I felt my heart rate increase my breathing became shorter and such it resulted in me beginning to cough.

The liquid no longer sitting in throat but instead on my hands, that instinctively went to my mouth, I felt my coughs rake through my entire body, whit began to whisper "Calm down, Ami... Where's your medicine?" 

I managed to cough out "In my bag" which in between wheezing and more coughing I didn't realise I needed it, I began to think back to this morning I hadn't taken any and with everything that had happened I completely forgot this made feel even more panicked, I have to go get my medicine, I tried to drag myself up but as soon as I got to my feet they collapsed underneath me, Whit scattered to the side and another rack of coughing went through me.

I heard behind me yelling, something about a doctor, at the same time I felt someone rubbing my back, there hands small but warm, Whit was also placed back into my line site I lift my head to see one of the girls hauling him over, but the image in front of began to blur and sway side to side, its a very nauseating feeling till the face before me turned to darkness, painless darkness...


End file.
